The Calling
by Robert Lee
Summary: In the wake of the disastrous battle for Earth, the allied forces have been all but broken and scattered by Reaper Forces. With the lose of Shepard, the Crew of the SR-2 Normandy, now under the command of General Garrus Vakarian, struggle to save as many lives as possible for a new mission. To follow those who left ahead of them to the Andromeda Galaxy.


Authors Note:

This story is meant to be my own personal interpretation as to what could have happened at the end of Mass Effect 3, leading into Andromeda. The information posted here does not reflect a possible canon ending laid down by BioWare and their affiliates.

Also I have been away from the writing scene for many years and am trying to get back into it. Please provide any creative criticism, as it may be valuable in my attempt to get back into the swing of things.

Enjoy.

Prolog

Year 2820 CE

Alliance Calendar

Open space on the edge of the Helius Cluster

The still ever silent vacuum of space was broken as a ship like the five others that came before exited FTL. Slowly its guiding arms began to extend and the ships outer lights came online. The metal working of this ship was smoother, more advanced. An Ark from the Milky Way. One that was never planned by the Initiative. On its hull the name "Athena", however its hull was blackened in spots, indicative of heavy weapons fire.

As its sublight engines propelled it forward, several consciousness began to stir within the ships great frame. For over six hundred years they have waited. Only waking for short periods to check the ship and its passengers.

Within the cryo bay the Passengers waited in hibernation, while across the room an access hatch opened. As the lights turned on, power returned to the form within as a Geth took its first steps out of the hatch. Its single eye wondered the room as it conducted a rapid maintenance check on its systems, connecting to the Athena's AI storage banks.

"Unit 541 reports successful activation," it reported to the consensus. It was no longer as vast as it once was, but at least they were not alone. Through the consensus another voice spoke. This one was not Geth.

"Good. I need a status update on all souls on board," The voice was of a female human, one that the Geth had become all too familiar with. Her name was EDI, a former Cerberus AI and the designated leader AI on board the Athena, in place of a SAM unit that the other Ark vessels had.

Unit 541 looked down the long corridor towards the control panel that had just come online. 541 had not been able to choose a name prior to departure. It was a simple maintenance unit, but like all its kind the upgrades provided by Legion gave a sense of free will.

Taking the few steps needed to reach the display 541 began an extensive system check of all the Athena's systems. Its single eye darting back and forth rapidly, until the screen suddenly froze in place. Its eye focusing on the long-range sensor logs. Unlike the ships of the Initiative, the sensor array of the Athena was produced by the Geth, but had received modifications from the Quarians.

"EDI. Sensor logs are showing anomalous signatures throughout the Helius Cluster. Energy patterns are unidentified," 541 felt the presence of the others as they also interfaced with the ships sensors in an attempt to analyze what they were looking at. It was as if Space itself has been filled with vast pockets of Dark Energy of one form or another.

As the others began their search, other points of interest began to emerge. At the edge of their sensor range were signs of debris fields. While not clear the material did appear to be from ARK class vessels. Searching the achieve showed the subtle differences in ship construction that would show which one was which.

Beginning analysis...

Analysis of Identifiable Debris & Energy patterns:

1.4 Percent confirmed Ark Hyperion

20.2 Percent confirmed Ark Leusinia

57.90 Percent confirmed Ark Natanus

Ark Paarchero Possibly Intact. Energy emissions show possible location in the vicinity of designated NEXUS site.

Ark Keelah Si'Yah not found.

541 sensed EDI contemplating these readings. It was clear that at least two of the ARK's survived journey, possibly three. The Leusinia was on the edge of safe ARK standards, but it is possible it was intact. Given the amount of scattered debris estimated from the Natanus, it is clear the ship would have been crippled if not destroyed. The absence of the Keelah Si'Yah was troubling.

However, as the data continued to stream through the consencus, it became clear that there was other debris mixed in with the Leusinia's. Unidentified fragments of metal and technology.

Possible signs of Attack?

In the consencous EDI gave direction to 541, "Given our new Data we must proceed with Awakening protocol Delta 1. Prep the Pathfinder and any support staff needed to begin the awakening process."

Without question 541 began working. His hands racing over the controls as the bay came fully to life. At the center of the room electronic arms moved across the bay to a single pod. The manipulator arms would take hold of the pods frame and pull it from its resting place. Moving back across the room it would be eased down next to 541.

The Geth unit would activate the thawing sequence, and turn to look at the pod. Stenciled on the surface was a single name. "Vakarian". As the fog in the glass faded, 541 looked in on the face of a Turian male with scars on the left side of his face where his plates had never healed properly.

As the process continued, the occupant's vital signs began to once again began to pulse. Blood pressure and brain wave patterns were erratic. Indicative of a nightmare in Turian biology.

541 contemplated that. It was not organic, but its sense of self given by Legion made it wonder if perhaps it was memories of the Milky Way? Memory of the final days of the Reaper War.


End file.
